Reasons
by Warlord-Xana
Summary: Rasets spirits appeared to Shade telling him why he chosed Drake. ONESHOT


This is set after Rangers fic. ever since i read Rasets talked to Drake from beyond the Grave i've always thought hey what if Shade meet the guy.

---

Shade was not angry, he was FURIOUS! From what his intel told him, King Rasets ghost was the one who gave Drake the tablet, and choosed him cause he was a PURE Darkside.

"Tch, that old fool doesn't know shit. I have twice the power Drake will ever dream of." Shade said

"**Old fool, am i?" **a voice boomed out of nowhere shocking Shade. He turned around trying to pinpoint the location of the voice.

"Who there, SHOW YOURSELF." Shade said. The voice merely chuckled before a blast of Dark-light appear making shade cover his eyes when he looked again. it was as if he was in a void.

"**Welcome Shade Blood".** The voice said Shade turned around and when he saw the being you could swear that Shades eye look ready to pop out of there sockets.

It was King Rasets, The lord of Darkness

Shade was shocked at seeing him but Rasets looked bored. **"So you're the Darkside that has the power of chaos… pathetic."** Rasets said. Shade could see that his voice came out of nowhere, like he was telepathic

"What" Shade growled.

" **You heard me."** Rasets said **" I've seen the power of expert users of Chaos, and compare to them. Your just a insignificant gnat."**

Shade clenched his teeth in anger "How dare you, I'll teach you to compare me to a GNAT!" Shade roared. If he could Rasets would've smirked.

Shade immediately created multiple spears made of Chaos energy. "Let see how you handle my chaos spears." Shade growled sending them to hit Rasets, he didn't care what other say, to him Rasets was a fossil, and that there no way Rasets was strong as they say.

Oh how wrong he was.

Raset didn't even blink as the spears were heading to him. But just when they were about to hit him they immediately stop just before they pierced there skins.

Shade gawked as his spears all merged together to create one small ball of energy the size of a small bullet. Rasets said in emotionless tone **"Bang." **the ball immediately rushed over and hit Shade in the stomach and then he screamed in pain. It literally felt as if all his spears hit him all over his body with twice the power they had. it didn't help matters that a huge bloody hole was now on his chest.

"**Had enough."** Rasets said. Shade just gave a glare, "**Now that your listening, the reason why i gave Drake the tablet was not cause he was a pure darkside, that was merely the excuse. The true reason was that i could test him."**

at this Shade looked confused "Test?" idly wondering why he didn't die cause of the hole where his chest was, figuring it must've been rasets power that keeping him ticking

Rasets nodded He then began to circle Shade **"You see shade i wanted to test to see if Drake had the skills necessary to use the knowledge, at first he seemed successful, but he got to ambitious he decided to try his gambit with there loves one.**

Shade nodded he heard that, he gotta admit that was clever of Drake.

Rasets then growled angry slightly scaring Shade (Though he'll never admit it) **" though it was a good strategy he underestimated the power of the Authors fighters, The M.D have great power but i study creaturese and i have learned thatt if something they loved and care about **(he spat the world love and care like it was something vile)** then they'll use all there power** **and will to fight back."**

"Yeah i know, why else would i use Geostigma on one of Rangers friend so he'll get me the moon sword." Shade said but stop as Rasets gave him a glare so strong that if the old saying "If looks could kill" he had died at least a good 50 times.

**" thats why i have chosen you to be my successor." **Rasets said shocking Shade. **"I need a being who knows the true potential of hatred, one who is born a leader and refuses to be just a mere servant to someone weaker."**

Shade just smirk liking the praise and the drake bashing was good as well. **"I swear Drake more incompetent than a fat irish man in Quahog."** Rasets said, at the griffin household peter griffin sneezed.

Raset spirit began to fade. but before he disappeared Rasets began to say one last thing

"**before I leave, I will tell you this, the ones destroying the three pillars is the foolish Church."**

Shade eye widened. "Foolish church, wait do you mean the Church of Holy light." Shade said.

Rasets nodded **"Correct, and i'll give you this to see if your powerful enough to use them"** Shades eyes widened when he felt his wounds disappeared but more shocking was that he was bestowed with knowledge of four lost techniques of the Chaos and location of some of the more powerful sealed Darksides.

Shade begin to smirk, he may hate be given charity but if the techniques he now know are correct, well whats it to him to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Rasets I take back every nasty thing I said about ya, but I will not let Drake win position of king." Shade then went to tell his minions.

--

Meanwhile back in the Spirit-realm Rasets smirk, he knew the defeat he gave shade will give Shade the drive to become more powerful. He scryed to see the future to see which Darkside would be the perfect candidate to be his replacer and knew Drake and Shade were the best candidates.

He know the best way to use Drake was through his pride thats why he said gave drake the speech about pure darkside to push him further, but the way to push Shade forward was his hatred for the other darksides. (Giving him a fresh fear for him was just a added bonus.)

He knew that when the darkside that will help create the king appear he would go to the winning side, Rasets just making sure that both sides will have enough tools at there disposal to take care of the opposition when its over.

"**This shall be interesting" **Rasets said with a cold glance (And if he had a mouth) a dark grin.

--

_**Okay this is the last chap I'm doing for this (It was inspired by Ranger new chap) also Ranger I profusedly apologized if I made it seem like Shade was weak. But I thought Rasets would be way stronger than shade in a fight, DON'T KILL ME! (Begins barricading the door).  
**_


End file.
